


«Терминатор» (Человек)

by Red_Sally, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, мат, употребление алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team





	«Терминатор» (Человек)

– Сейчас я вообще не понимаю, на что они рассчитывали, – говорит Баки.  
Дома он тоже носит хлопок и лен, и Стив вдыхает запах чистой ткани, запах чистого тела: кожи, волос, – запах, от которого он отвык и которым поэтому хочется дышать глубже и чаще.  
По экрану ползут титры очередного фильма из списка. Баки убирает с колен опустевшую миску, отряхивает крошки, и Стив поворачивает голову, прижимаясь щекой к его груди, почти ложась на него. Он все еще не может надышаться.  
– Это же надо было быть таким идиотом.  
Густой горьковатый аромат темного пива щекочет ноздри: сегодня Баки случайно выяснил, что очень даже может опьянеть. Поэтому он дразнит Стива каждым неторопливым глотком, смакуя ячменную горечь. Стив знает, что он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в звук, с которым оседает пена. Стив сглатывает с ним в унисон.  
– Есть, пить, латать огнестрел, кости сращивать. Видеть, что под шкурой кровь и мясо, но верить, блядь, представь себе, Стив, верить, что я не человек. Просто оцени масштабы.  
Он пьянеет легко и тихо, становится расслабленным и болтливым. В голосе слышится сдерживаемый смех. Сколько он выпил – не видно, не заметно: ни размытости движений, ни порозовевших скул, – и говорит он как обычно, разве что чуть медленнее, чуть тише.  
И гораздо, гораздо больше. Больше, чем Стив готов услышать. Увы, напиться на пару с Баки не в его силах.  
Негромкое жужжание раздается где-то рядом, отмечая короткое движение левой руки; пальцы почти мелодично звякают о стеклянные бока бутылки.  
Теплая правая ладонь снова и снова гладит Стива по волосам, отбивая желание поднять голову. Но сесть еще ближе все равно хочется. Хочется сомкнуть недообъятие, сжать так сильно, чтобы остаток слов вылетел как пробка и потерялся где-нибудь вместе с этим легким, веселым, хмельным недоумением, от которого Стив не знает, куда деваться.  
Функция, инструмент, автомат. Машина, абсолютное оружие, механизм. Средство и способ. Мысль движется по кругу; Баки снова говорит что-то, он тот еще болтун, и ему так мало нужно, а Стив почти забыл об этом за железным молчанием первых дней, за немногословной вежливостью первых недель, за настороженным, опасливым сближением первых месяцев.  
– Говорящая винтовка, – смеется Баки, и Стив все-таки садится, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу.  
Глаза блестят, и улыбка немного нервная, удивленная: слишком резкое движение Стива, слишком серьезное выражение лица.  
– Ты человек, – говорит Стив, разделяя каждый слог. – _Ты – человек._  
Он берет лицо Баки в ладони, держит крепко и смотрит долго, не давая отвернуться, отстраниться, желая точно удостовериться – _дошло ли._  
– Я знаю, болван, – фыркает Баки. – Знаю.  
Может быть, пора его отпустить, но Стив этого не делает.  
Стучит о пол донышко бутылки, и обе ладони Баки ложатся Стиву на плечи. Большие пальцы поглаживают шею под челюстью, Баки перестает улыбаться, и Стив задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд. Крепкий пивной дух смешивается с родными запахами, почти перекрывая, заставляет сделать первый жадный ищущий вдох, с силой втягивая воздух, приблизившись к самому лицу, почти упираясь носом в гладкую щеку.  
На губах горечь и соль, и Стив не целует даже – слизывает чужеродный вкус нетерпеливо и упрямо, снимает пробы в уголках рта, высасывает остатки терпкого хмеля с кончика языка.  
Целует – Баки.  
– Просто стоило понять это раньше.


End file.
